<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The misadventures of shotgunknife by BreakfastWithLu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26468155">The misadventures of shotgunknife</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreakfastWithLu/pseuds/BreakfastWithLu'>BreakfastWithLu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>hxh group chat? more like hxh group therapy [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunter X Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drinking Games, Established Relationship, Group chat, M/M, Post-Canon, Texting, i didn't edit this hehehe, implied sexual content? kinda?, some brief innuedos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:55:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,562</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26468155</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreakfastWithLu/pseuds/BreakfastWithLu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>For Killua’s 20th birthday Gon sets up a huge party, where they play his infamous drinking game: Shotgunknife.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>hxh group chat? more like hxh group therapy [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834126</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>156</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The misadventures of shotgunknife</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/hearttier/gifts">hearttier</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Killua and Gon are 20 in this, in Japan you can drink at 20 so I am using that age for the universe they live in.<br/>Also this was made for Hearttier, as a thank you for all their sweet comments :) Also I needed motivation to write the shotgunknife idea down. I hope everyone enjoys as well!! Thank you very much for reading!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Gon -&gt; to -&gt; Killua</b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Gon: shotgunknife. </p>
  <p>Killua: what the fuck? </p>
  <p>Gon: happy 20th bday btw </p>
  <p>Gon: but also….. shotgunknife. </p>
  <p>Killua: what the fuck Gon it is 6am</p>
  <p>Killua: Where are you? You’re not in bed? </p>
  <p>Gon: SHOTGUNKNIFE ITS A GAME </p>
  <p>Gon: that you can play with me now. Legally. </p>
  <p>Killua: what the fuck is shotgunknife? Gon?? Come back to bed</p>
  <p>Gon: youll see. </p>
  <p>Killua: ???? </p>
  <p>Gon: you’ll see. </p>
  <p>Killua: please stop being ominous you’re freaking me out </p>
  <p>Gon: Also I’m literally just in the kitchen </p>
  <p>Gon: don’t get up though I’m bringing you breakfast </p>
  <p>Killua: oh okay </p>
  <p>Gon: YOU'LL need nutrients for shotgunknife. </p>
  <p>Killua: GON WHAT THE HEILAJDJAJD</p>
  <p>Killua: Gon tell me what you’re thinking challenge?? </p>
  <p>Gon: no &lt;3 </p>
  <p>Gon: Almost done with breakfast</p>
  <p>Killua: ugh hurry up</p>
  <p>Killua:  it’s my birthday and I want cuddles. </p>
  <p>Gon: I’m making you BREAKFAST IN BED be thankful </p>
  <p>Killua: BANSJSJDJS OKAY BUT HURRY UP!!!! </p>
  <p>Killua: I am a cancer if I go more than thirty minutes without touching you I will die </p>
  <p>Gon: you'll be okay </p>
  <p>Gon: will it help to know I’m making you a mocha extra chocolate cuz thats how you like it</p>
  <p>Killua: yes that will suffice </p>
  <p>Gon: god we’ve been hanging out with kurapika too much </p>
  <p>Killua: duck this I’m coming over to you </p>
  <p>Gon: WHAT NO STAY IN BED </p>
  <p>Killua: too late </p>
  <p> </p>
</blockquote><p> </p>
<hr/><p>
  <b>Gon -&gt; to -&gt; Kurapika, Leorio, Alluka </b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Gon: Are the preparations made </p>
  <p>Kurapika: Yes. </p>
  <p>Leorio: Also can you please make a groupchat and explain the rulez again thanks</p>
  <p>Gon: UGH you are asking an awful lot of me </p>
  <p>Alluka: THIS WAS YOUR IDEA! </p>
  <p>Alluka: Nanika and I suggested we go to the beach together and rent a place but noooo you wanted to have a shotgunknife tournament. WHatever shotgunknife even is. </p>
  <p>Gon: I still rented out the beachhouse. </p>
  <p>Alluka: WHat. </p>
  <p>Leorio: WHAT </p>
  <p>Kurapika: WAIT DID YOU ACTUALLY </p>
  <p>Gon: Yes it was supposed to be a surprise. I was gonna say the champion of Shotgunknife gets an all expenses paid stay at a beach house for up to five people. </p>
  <p>Leorio: WHAT IF ONE OF US DIDN’T WIN </p>
  <p>Kurapika: You fucking idiot Leorio. Killua would win automatically because he can't even get drunk, therefore he can’t lose. Unless he misses, which he wont. </p>
  <p>Gon: He can get drunk actually we tried one day.</p>
  <p>Leorio: What was his limit four bottles of wine? </p>
  <p>Kurapika: A 64 pack of IPA </p>
  <p>Alluka: IPA slaps</p>
  <p>Kurapika: ALLUKA NO YOU LIKE CRAFT BEER </p>
  <p>Alluka: I have good taste what can I say </p>
  <p>Leorio: OH MY GOD NO </p>
  <p>Gon: It took him exactly 62.98 ounces of vodka to get tipsy and 67.56 ounces for him to be drunk drunk</p>
  <p>Kurapika: WHAT KIND OF DruNK WAS HE </p>
  <p>Kurapika: I bet he cries a lot. </p>
  <p>Alluka: thats just him normally. </p>
  <p>Gon: HAHA good one Alluka </p>
  <p>Leorio: WHEN DID YOU DO THIS </p>
  <p>Gon: Idk like two years ago? </p>
  <p>Alluka: I DO NoT REMEMBER THIS </p>
  <p>Gon: We didn’t tell anyone </p>
  <p>Kurapika: OH is that why you wanted me to buy you all that vodka that one time</p>
  <p>Gon: yes. </p>
  <p>Leorio: YOU BOUGHT HIM VODKA</p>
  <p>Kurapika: YEA WHAT HE WOULD JUST GET IT SOMEWHERE ELSE </p>
  <p>Leorio: You bought him vodka when he was only 18 </p>
  <p>Alluka: you indirectly got gon drunk when he was 16 remember </p>
  <p>Gon: I RMEMEBRT </p>
  <p>Kurapika: I ALSO REMEMBER </p>
  <p>Leorio: OGDVHJKS STOP IT MOVE ON </p>
  <p>Kurapika: MOVING ON WHAT HAPPENED TO DRUNK KILLUA </p>
  <p>Gon: I am sworn to secrecy </p>
  <p>Kurapika: Did he cry a lot</p>
  <p>Kurapika: I bet he cried alot </p>
  <p>Alluka: I bet he just got tired and fell asleep </p>
  <p>Gon: No but he did insist that we danced together. </p>
  <p>Leorio: I feel like he would be obnoxious drunk </p>
  <p>Gon: no comment</p>
  <p>Kurapika: Oh </p>
  <p>Leorio: WHAT KIND OF MUSIC </p>
  <p>Alluka: HAHHAH </p>
  <p>Gon: Disco. </p>
  <p>Leorio: I- did you??</p>
  <p>Gon: Of course i danced with him its Killua </p>
  <p>Kurapika: So no crying? </p>
  <p>Gon: He cried a little bit when I didn’t let him do something. </p>
  <p>Alluka: what was it </p>
  <p>Gon: Um</p>
  <p>Kurapika: What was it</p>
  <p>Gon: don’t worry about it </p>
  <p>Alluka: NOW YOU HAVE TO TELL US </p>
  <p>Gon: DON’T WORRY ABOUT IT SJBSNMS</p>
  <p>Kurapika: WHAT NO YOU CAN’T SAY THAT NOW I NEED TO KNOW </p>
  <p>Leorio: Same I am very curious</p>
  <p>Gon: ITS NUNYA BUISNESS </p>
  <p>Alluka: Please. I am begging. I AM SO CURIOUS SO VERY CURIOUS and nosey BUT MOSTLY CURIOUS</p>
  <p>Gon: curiosity killed the cat </p>
  <p>Alluka: BUT SATISFACTION BROUGHT IT BACK</p>
  <p>Leorio: GOOD ONE ALLUKA </p>
  <p>Kurapika: NOW TELL US I DEMAND YOU TO TELL US</p>
  <p>Gon: GSHJKSBs NO!</p>
  <p>Leorio: PLease it can’t be that bad. FOUR DRINK GON you make us deal with FOUR DRINK GON and we will probably have to deal with you tonight. WE DESERVE TO KNOW YOUR SECRET </p>
  <p>Alluka: Yes, as a treat :) </p>
  <p>Gon: hm. NO!!!</p>
  <p>Gon: plus its not really…. Something you guys want to hear…. </p>
  <p>Kurapika: oh did he get horny drunk </p>
  <p>Leorio: KURAPIAK AVGHAJ</p>
  <p>Alluka: goodbye. </p>
  <p>Gon: no comment. </p>
  <p>Alluka: GOODBYE</p>
  <p>Gon: YOU WANTED TO KNOW SO BADLY !!! I WAS SAVING YOU</p>
  <p>Kurapika: Okay but like what happened</p>
  <p>Gon: no. </p>
  <p>Leorio: SGHSJKLSKN</p>
  <p>Gon: Lets just say he was like “Gon, suppressing human sexuality is bad” and I was like “wait until you sober up shut up and play mario kart with me” then he chugged three pints of water.  And ate a whole loaf of bread but much more importantly, I beat him at mario kart :)</p>
  <p>Kurapika: did you make him play mario kart with you because his motor control was impaired and you wanted to win </p>
  <p>Gon: perhaps. </p>
  <p>Leorio: HAHAHJAB</p>
  <p>Gon: I NEVER GET TO WIN ITS INFURIATING </p>
  <p>Alluka: oh my god i am still shocked</p>
  <p>Alluka: my brother is a horny drunk </p>
  <p>Alluka: oh my god </p>
  <p>Leorio: ALLUKA STOP IT </p>
  <p>Kurapika: ALLUKA NO DON’T THINK ABOUT IT </p>
  <p>Gon: SEE THATS WHY I SAID NO</p>
  <p>Gon: still better than me on my fourth drink </p>
  <p>Alluka: true </p>
  <p>Leorio: Very true </p>
  <p>Kurapika: true except Killua loves four drink Gon and it sounds like you don’t like 67.56 ounce vodka drink killua. </p>
  <p>Gon: it’s not that I don’t like drunk killua it’s that drunk killua needs to chill out </p>
  <p>Alluka: Chillua if you will </p>
  <p>Kurapika: HHAHA he just needs to take a cold shower</p>
  <p>Gon: NO I also mean like he was just very energetic</p>
  <p>Gon: he did three backflips and two front flips </p>
  <p>Leorio: you do those sober </p>
  <p>Gon: WELL ITS OKAY WHEN I DO IT it was weird being the one trying to herd him when I’m the one who gets herded </p>
  <p>Kurapika: why does that make perfect sense </p>
  <p>Alluka: he did a standing front flip? What a show off </p>
  <p>Leorio: ALLUKAGAFBNAL</p>
  <p> </p>
</blockquote><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <b>Leorio-&gt; to -&gt; Gon</b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Leorio: Please add killua and alluka to the groupchat Gon we are at the venue now ALSO SEND THE RULEZ</p>
  <p>Gon: OKAY I DONT HAVE MUCH TIME AHHHH I WILL SEND OUT A MESSAGE. </p>
</blockquote><p> </p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Gon-&gt; to -&gt; Killua </b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Gon: I know you hate big crowds but what I planned for your bday only works if we have lots of people </p>
  <p>Killua: Oh okay? </p>
  <p>Killua: You didn’t have to plan anything elaborate you know all i wanna do is lie in bed with you all day</p>
  <p>Gon: WE WILL later I just simply think you will enjoy this </p>
  <p>Gon: bear with me please? </p>
  <p>Killua: I am bearing with you. </p>
</blockquote><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <b>Gon -&gt; to -&gt; Shotgunknife da game part 5 </b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Gon: HELLO EVERYONE </p>
  <p>Gon: As we all know Killua is finally of age, AS OF TODAY!!! Thus he can join the shotgunknife tournament </p>
  <p>Gon: everyone say happy bday Killua </p>
  <p>Killua: please don’t its okay. </p>
  <p>Meleron: happy bday </p>
  <p>Ikalgo: happy birthday</p>
  <p>Kite: happy birth </p>
  <p>Palm: HAPPY BIRTHDAY </p>
  <p>Knuckles: HAPPPPPYYYY BIRTHDAYYYYYY </p>
  <p>Shoot: happy bday bud </p>
  <p>Zushi: HAPPY BIRTHDAY also I have been going to shotgun knife things since i was 18 and i was not of age </p>
  <p>Gon: SHHH</p>
  <p>Wing: I SIGNED THE WAIVER FOR YOU </p>
  <p>Wing: ALSO HAPPY BIRTHDAY KILLUA </p>
  <p>Bisky: Happy birthday Kiki luv ya kiddo </p>
  <p>Killua: BISKY NO </p>
  <p>Bisky: SHUT UP I’M TRYING TO BE NICE </p>
  <p>Alluka: this is why we can’t have good things killua</p>
  <p>Bisky: Alluka i love you </p>
  <p>Alluka: LOVE YOU TOO </p>
  <p>Alluka: HAPPPY BDAY </p>
  <p>Killua: YOU TEXTED ME AT MIDNIGHT ALREADY </p>
  <p>Alluka: SO </p>
  <p>Canary: HAPPY BDAY </p>
  <p>Amane: HAPPY BIRTHDAYYYYY </p>
  <p>Leorio: happy birthday KIKI I LOVEEEEEEEEEEEEEE YOU </p>
  <p>Killua: i hate you </p>
  <p>Kurapika: shut up no you dont </p>
  <p>Zushi: KURAPIKA AREN’T YOU GONNA WISH HIM A HAPPY BIRTHDAY </p>
  <p>Kurapika: no. </p>
  <p>Knuckle: haha classic kurapika </p>
  <p>Kurapika: I WILL DESTROY YOU ALL AT SHOTGUNKNIFE </p>
  <p>Gon: HAHA no you will not. I am the last tournament’s champion. Good luck :) </p>
  <p>Gon: We are still waiting on a few people to respond. </p>
  <p>Killua: wow when you said a lot of people you meant a lot of people… </p>
  <p>Gon: mhm </p>
  <p>Gon: anyway i’ll move on. </p>
  <p>Gon: The rules for shotgun knife are as followed: </p>
  <p>Gon: Everyone is given a knife, you keep the knife on your side at all times. At the venue, there are cans of beer, Chite Wlaw, and other canned alcohols. When you pick up a can you must throw it at someone. If the person you threw the can at catches it, they must shotgun the can. If they catch it with their knife, the person who threw the drink must shotgun two. If you throw a can at someone and they do not catch it, their reflexes are too slow, and they are too drunk and they must stop drinking. This means they are out of the game. They must give up their knife, and hang out while the tournament continues. The last person standing with their knife wins. </p>
  <p>Killua: Wait this sounds sick as hell </p>
  <p>Killua: Who came up with it? </p>
  <p>Kurapika: Gon </p>
  <p>Zushi: GON DID!! </p>
  <p>Leorio: Gon </p>
  <p>Wing: …. Gon </p>
  <p>Knuckle: Gon did like a couple of years ago??</p>
  <p>Gon: Me. </p>
  <p>Killua: I- </p>
  <p>Killua: Oh okay why tf were you drinking before it was legal </p>
  <p>Gon: THIS IS WHY I NEVER INVITED YOU AGAHJKLAHGVA </p>
  <p>Gon: ANYWAY it starts in t minus thirty minutes </p>
  <p>Gon: EVERYONE GET READY! </p>
  <p>Killua: alcohol barely works on me. </p>
  <p>Killua: I’ll wipe the floor with all of you </p>
  <p>Kurapika: YEAH RIGHT BUDDY WATCH OUT </p>
  <p>Palm: I have an engraved knife i use specifically for this game &gt;:3</p>
  <p>Alluka: oh my god </p>
  <p>Killua: WAIT ALLUKA YOU’RE PLAYING </p>
  <p>Alluka: duh </p>
  <p>Killua: WHY </p>
  <p>Alluka: I like beer idk </p>
  <p>Killua: WHAT THE FUCJKSBGVBNJK</p>
  <p>Alluka: hehehe </p>
  <p>Gon: OKAY KILLUA AND I ARE ON OUR WAY OVER BE PREPARED </p>
</blockquote><p> </p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>The shotgunknife tournament has been over for an hour, everyone is hanging out, chatting aimlessly. They ate cake not too long ago, their veins buzzing with alcohol and sweet chocolate buttercream.</p><p>Gon’s talking to someone, he got second place, Killua was able to beat him. Gon usually catches every single can with his knife. Ripping it off his thigh holster and letting it cut the thin metal of the can. Laughing wildly as the thrower has to shotgun. </p><p>He caught five cans Killua threw at him, not enough to get Killua drunk, not even close. </p><p>Killua, known to everyone, is not beyond playing dirty. So when he threw a third bottle using Godspeed at Gon, as Gon was in the middle of catching the first two, it was game over. It hit him right in the side, as he laughed and laughed. And everyone cheered. And Killua, known to everyone, loves praise. </p><p>He smiled and waved as Gon placed the winner metal over his head, a ribbon with a beer can lid attached to it. “Tournament champion” written on it in permanent black ink. </p><p>He told Killua the real prize, and Killua had smiled so wide, leaning down to swoop Gon in a kiss, his judgement imapired as he stood tipsy. He had just drank around 120 ounces of beer and other light canned alcohol. </p><p>His face flushed, as he heard cheering in his ringing ears, his hand curled on Gon’s dress shirt. The only one he owns. </p><p>And now, Gon’s talking to someone, he takes a sip of his now fifth drink. The fourth one hitting him just now. He only had to shotgun once. </p><p>He isn’t listening to whatever Knuckle is saying, all he sees is Killua’s white hair, shining past Knuckles shoulder. Bright white in the darkness of the outdoor venue. The strung lights glow fairy like, and Gon moves, not even telling Knuckle goodbye. </p><p>Gon smiles tenderly at Killua’s back. As he walks over, his feet light on the soil grass and earth beneath him he reaches Killua and wraps his arms around his shoulders, hooking his chin over Killua’s shoulder, breathing in his scent contently. His eyes shut happily as he sighs. </p><p>“Let's go home.” </p><p>Killua smiles, everyone on the table groans. </p><p>“Four drink Gon…” Alluka mutters with disdain as she gets up. “I’m gonna vomit if I stay here any longer.” </p><p>Canary laughs, getting up with her. “Me and Amane will hold your hair back.” She says as they leave. Gon, didn’t notice. </p><p>“Gon,” Killua says, his boyfriend stirs, his drunk lips on Killua’s sober neck, just breathing. “At least say bye to our friends.” </p><p>Gon nods, his hair tickling Killua’s jaw. </p><p>He looks up at Kurapika and Leorio, who are shaking their heads in amusement. “Bye.” Gon says flatly and turns his head back to Killua. “Lets go.” He whines. </p><p>“Yeah okay. Give me a second.” Killua says patting his boyfriends arms, the ones that are wrapped around him. “You have to let go, so I can get up.” </p><p>Kurapika groans, Killua shoots him a look. “He is so clingy.” Kurapika sighs. “It's embarrassing for me by association.”</p><p>Killua laughs, light and happy. “He can’t help it.” He stands up, Gon did not let go, and it was a waste to even ask him to. Killua looks down at his boyfriend, before ruffling up his hair. </p><p>“Okay, I’m sober now. So I’ll just drive us back.” He says to Kurapika and Leorio, who nod. </p><p>Leorio sighs. “Can not believe our host is the first to leave the party.” He shakes his head smiling. </p><p>Killua grins at him, as they leave, his arm wrapped around Gon, who is not letting go. </p><p>Kurapika stares after them, he turns to Leorio. “Half of four drink Gon being annoying is Killua enabling it, he is such a simp.” </p><p>Leorio smiles down at his drink. “It’s kinda cute.” </p><p>Kurapika takes a long swing of his drink. His head tipped back. He stops and looks at Leorio. “If you even think about sitting on my lap at a bar like Gon did that one time I will cut your arms off.” Kurapika glares at him, then continues to finish off his cup. </p><p>Leorio laughs at that. “Yeah okay KP, you aries. Killua is just a total cancer, he can’t help wanting to cuddle.”</p><p>Kurapika groans, rolls his eyes and gives Leorio a sultry smirk. “You and your damn Zodiac stuff. What do I have to do to shut you up?” </p><p>Leorio shoves his boyfriend, a small bush creeping its way on his cheeks. “Openly flirting in public? You drank way too much.” </p><p>“Says the guy who sucks ass at shotgunknife.” </p><p>Leorio gasps at him. “Take that back!” </p><p>“Make me.” Kurapika grins again, and rests a hand on Leorio’s thigh. </p><p>“Maybe,” Leorio says thinking. “Drunk Kurapika is just as bad as four drink Gon.” </p><p>“Yet, you like it.” </p><p>“Yeah well. I’m a pisces.” </p><p>“I fucking hate you sometimes.” </p><p>“Damn aries.” </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>